


Serein

by Plwr



Series: Beautiful Words [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plwr/pseuds/Plwr
Summary: Serein. noun. "fine rain falling after sunset from a sky in which no clouds are visible"an offnew something
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun
Series: Beautiful Words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992124
Kudos: 7





	Serein

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on twitter @hereliesmydream

New sighed for what felt like the 82nd time in that hour alone. He was at the office to rehearse for an upcoming show. The whole gang was there and he wasn’t sure if it’s actually something to be grateful for considering the inner turmoil he was facing the past few months. From the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Tay and Gun in the corner of the room huddled over the latter’s phone giggling about something that he probably knew nothing about. He caught himself feeling a bit constricted at the sight of them being happy in their bubble.

_Was he in love with Tay?_ He wasn’t even sure. Perhaps he was jealous that Tay and Gun found each other. Even he doesn’t know what is causing the discomfort in his chest watching them fawn over each other, eyes lighting up as they stare into each other’s eyes seemingly getting lost in their own world. He sighed again. It has been going on for about a year now, what people at their office jokingly refer to as “the cover-up”. Everyone in the company knew about Tay and Gun but they were in the show business where everything revolves around the fans. They have their own onscreen pairings with big fandoms to cater to and while the company mostly lets them be, their freedom is still subject to the condition that they don’t make the fans unhappy. Thus, the birth of this odd arrangement where they were expected to act vague in front of the fans to keep the fire of their popularity burning.

But New already reached his breaking point some time during the past year. His girlfriend broke up with him and he had been subject to so much hate for being himself that he just decided to close off altogether. In reality, it wasn’t the pain of the breakup that really got him, it was the lack of response from his best friend whom to be quite frank, he expected to have his back. Alas, that was not the case. Instead all he got was Tay distancing himself from him under the guise of respecting his relationship.

Maybe all that distance eventually lead to the point where he got so far from New he fell into Gun’s arms. And Tay, his sweet, honest soul couldn’t really help but show the world how he felt despite warnings from their company to keep it down. New watched them grow their relationship from afar through social media and occasional glimpses when he had time to drop by the company or if he had things to do there. He watched Tay post things on his Instagram with Gun seemingly uncaring about what the public thinks. Perhaps that is the way Tay chose to love Gun but New for the life of him couldn't figure out why that upsets him so. He has never seen Tay this brave and confident in his feelings before. So New did what he had to. He stayed away. From social media, from the building, from Tay.

But the nature of their job is not helping. Earlier today, he still found himself standing close to Tay as they were told to shoot their respective promotional videos with their onscreen partners and it’s not like New hates Tay but he hates the way he feels about the fact that both their priorities had changed and their friendship isn’t what it used to be. He let his eyes linger on the couple a bit more before spacing out completely. His confusing emotions aside, the jampacked day to day schedule is also taking a toll on him.

_“Hey careful with your thoughts we might lose you to your imagination”_ a voice from beside him said startling New and snapping him out of his reverie.

_“I don’t know what you're talking about.”_ New said sporting a smile he didn't feel.

Off just lets out a soft chuckle. _“What about some ice cream? We’ve been rehearsing for a while and your blood sugar must be running low now"_ he said opting not to push the boy too hard. He knows all too well that it’d only cause New to close himself off more.

New unconsciously pouted and an untrained eye would not have noticed the shift in his mood but Off was different, he was naturally observant especially when it comes to his friends. Despite being naturally amicable, Off didn’t have a lot of people he was actually close with. New was one of the chosen few whom he considered his real friends and thus held close to his heart. Off knew that the boy was also an expert at guarding his heart and feeling like New was a kindred soul, Off has always been fond of the boy.

_“Hey P’ are u really okay with everything?”_ New said after a while.

_“Why wouldn’t I be?”_ Off answered smiling at the younger.

_“Stop lying P' I know you're game. You like Gun right?”_ New pointed out.

_“What exactly do you mean by game? And who doesn’t like Gun?”_ Off said now finding himself also staring at Tay who was comfortable lying on Gun’s lap.

> _More than a year ago, Off and his ex broke up after 7 years of dating. Before Tay, Gun had been in love with Off for years and when his ex broke up with Off, Gun wouldn’t be caught alive admitting it, but he breathed a sigh of relief._
> 
> _He was wrong though because Off Jumpol took his sweet time moving on. And by the time Off took a second look and found himself looking at Gun in a different way, the latter was already smiling his happiest when looking at Tay._

_“Stop being cryptic . How are you even this calm? Are you really okay being their shield from the public?”_ New fired continuously his ire starting to rise.

_“Easy there tiger. I’m not the aggressive type and my feelings for Gun require me to hope for his happiness above all other things. Gun waited for me long enough. He deserves to be with someone who chose him from the get go.”_ Off said with a wistful smile.

_“Well I think that's stupid. I’m gonna go now.”_ He stood up moving to leave the room because the feeling of suffocation increased ten fold with what Off told him. _"T_ _ay chose Gun from the get go huh. So I was the only one who thought there was something there?"_ , all these thoughts were running through New's head as he turned his back to leave.

He was however, stopped by Off’s hand holding his wrist.

_"Hey aren’t we still going for ice cream?”_ New turned back to see Off smiling that smile where his eyes disappear. He sighs again, perhaps that was the 91st sigh of the hour, he wasn’t really sure. So he just decides to go because there isn’t really anywhere he should be at.


End file.
